


Let's Start the New Year Right [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by slightlytookishNix had always been able to pick Dick out of a crowd, even when he was lying on his belly in the dirt two hundred yards away, squinting through binoculars at an entire company of men wearing identical uniforms. It was easier to spot him in the crush of people inside Penn Station, even out of the familiar uniform: the same tall figure, the same bright hair, the same way he always seemed to find Nix just as easily and turn towards him, like an arrow on a compass.





	Let's Start the New Year Right [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Start the New Year Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097818) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3 (music version):** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o6sj0fpiknnijfk/BoB%20slightlytookish%20aethel%20with%20music.mp3?dl=0)
  * **M4B (music version):** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mf1o7s3e418d6u7/Let%27s%20Start%20the%20New%20Year%20Right%20by%20slightlytookish.m4b?dl=0)
  * **MP3 (non-music version):** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cz7ij2lfhxmslz3/BoB%20slightlytookish%20aethel%20no%20music.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/p99604jius6yv8x/BoB_slightlytookish_aethel_no_music.mp3/file)



## Size

  * **MP3 (music version):** 59.2 MB 
  * **M4B (music version):** 35.6 MB 
  * **MP3 (non-music version):** 43.8 MB 



## Duration

  * 01:04:18 (music version) 
  * 01:03:12 (non-music version) 



## Music

  * "Let's Start the New Year Right" sung by Bing Crosby 

  
---|---


End file.
